se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Canadá-España/Canadá
Primeros ministros canadienses con mandatarios españoles Justin Trudeau= Justin Trudeau Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, Prince of Wales Charles, French President Francois Hollande, Felipe VI of Spain and Minister of Culture and Sport of Israel, Miri Regev attend the funeral ceremony held for Israel's former President and Prime Minister Shimon Peres at Mount Herzl in Jerusalem, Israel on September 30, 2016. Justin Trudeau - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau talks with Spanish Prime Minister Mariano Rajoy as they take part in the official photo at the G20 summit in Antalya, Turkey on Sunday. (Sean Kilpatrick/Canadian Press) Justin Trudeau - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Pedro Sánchez, junto al primer ministro de Canadá, Justin Trudeau, durante una reunión previa a la segunda jornada de la Cumbre de jefes de Estado y de Gobierno de la OTAN. Foto: Ministry of the President. Government of Spain |-| Stephen Harper= Stephen Harper Felipe VI - Stephen Harper.jpg| El Príncipe Felipe, Enrique Peña, presidente de México y el primer ministro de Cánada, Stephen Harper. EITB José María Aznar - Stephen Harper.jpg| Thanks to José María Aznar, Friends of Israel Initiative for the warm welcome. We stand with the Jewish people in the face of these recent acts of hatred." Foto: Facebook Oficial Stephen Harper. José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Stephen Harper.jpg| Spain's Prime Minister Jose Luis Zapatero, Italy's Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, Canada's Prime Minister Stephen Harper and Russia's President Dmitry Medvedev (clockwise from top L) stand for a group picture at the Pittsburgh G20 Summit in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... REUTERS/Chris Wattie Mariano Rajoy - Stephen Harper.jpg| Fotografía facilitada por Presidencia del Gobierno del presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, durante su encuentro con el primer ministro de Canadá, Stephen Harper (d), en el marco de la VII Cumbre Alianza del Pacífico que se celebra en Cali (Colombia). EFE |-| Paul Martin= Paul Martin José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Paul Martin.jpg| De izquierda a derecha, el británico Tony Blair, el surafricano Thabo Mbeki, el rumano Adrian Nastase, el español José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, la neozelandesa Helen Clark y el canadiense Paul Martin, ayer en Budapest. AP |-| Jean Chrétien= Jean Chrétien José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (L) speaks to the media as Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar listens 29 May, 2001 during a news conference on Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Canada. Aznar is on a two-day visit to Canada. AFP PHOTO/Dave CHAN |-| Brian Mulroney= Brian Mulroney Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| In his official trip to Canada the Spanish King Juan Carlos of Borbon in a meeting with Brian Mulroney, 1984, Ottawa, Canada. (Photo by Gianni Ferrari/Cover/Getty Images). Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| La oposición canadiense aprovecha la visita de González para atacar al Gobierno. 16 MAY 1990. El País Brian Mulroney - José María Aznar.jpg| Gustavo Cisneros, José María Aznar, Leonel Fernández, George W. Bush, Brian Mulroney y George H. W. Bush Febrero, 2011. “Presidents’ Day Weekend” en la Residencia privada de Patricia y Gustavo Cisneros “La Serenísima”, en La Romana, República Dominicana. Foto: Gustavo Cisneros flickr |-| Pierre Trudeau= Pierre Trudeau Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| El Rey expresó a Trudeau su deseo de mayores relaciones de España y Canadá Ottawa 14 MAR 1984 Fuentes Categoría:Canadá-España